creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 Archiving Just create a new page named "User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 2|Archive 2" (that'll be your next one, by the way) and cut and paste the old contents into it. Publish that. Then post just the link to the new page on your newly blanked page and publish it. -- Mystreve (talk) 18:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal It's first come, first serve for the admins. And congratulations on that appeal. I had a response typed up for that story, but saw you edited it first. Ninja. :) Mystreve (talk) 18:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you know about Jeff the killer? if you have and if you know him in real life please tell him to come over to my house so i can have fun with him....what i mean is go for walks and stuff like that great thanks :) ~fluttershy The Man Called Pathos: Non-Archived Edition I can understand that sometimes a person needs to be harsher. Sometimes you're left with no choice, which oddly enough is one of the themes of my story. What I meant was if you'd like for me to post the Pathos entry on your talk page (or maybe my talk page or my user page) so you could have a look. I should have elaborated, but it'll be a moot point soon. I plan to post a revision tomorrow, so hopefully that'll give a better idea about who Pathos is. Take care! Raidra (talk) 01:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry im new to this i dont know anything on where to go and how to do this i understand the writing parts but not the "if i wamt my story back go hear" etc. and i dont see any problem with the pasta and its already almost everywhere so i dont understand why everyone keeps taking it down on this site i fixed it up Sorry about the story you had to remove! My computer died before i could finish so i tried to publish it to come to on another computer, but it was taken down before i could get to it! im trying to reupload it since it is now done, and don't wanna get it taken down again! wanna make sure i don't break anymore rules, it itsn't let me create a new page. (I promise the grammar is better than in here!) Slender'sLuna (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I screwed up trying to use source mode and I wanted to thank you for helping fix it. I will try to fix it myself in the future. I was just trying to follow the rules. MJTR (talk) 02:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) first thing is first you dont need to get all defensive i was just wondering if you knew Jeff the killer and second of all if you see slenderman when you go for a walk or something RUN dont stop to look back cause he might be right behind you and dont look into his expressionless face just run and tell a person you know even tell the police that someone was chasing you dont tell them who cause they wont believe you. bye :D Fluttershycp124 (talk) 16:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC)fluttershy